


[Podfic] ARTs and Crafts

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Companionable Snark, Gen, Pen Pals, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The difficulty with having a known location you return to on a semi-regular basis is that it gives people a way to find you.
Relationships: Asshole Research Transport & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] ARTs and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ARTs and Crafts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386667) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



**Length:** 00:03:04

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/ARTs%20and%20Crafts.mp3) (2.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/ARTs%20and%20Crafts.m4b) (2.2 MB)

  



End file.
